Blood (Second book of The One Power)
by Ivypool
Summary: Featherpaw, one of Mossflight's kits, is faced with a prophecy. And a loner kit joins Thunderclan after showing up on their territory, but is that all he is? Just some loner kit with no where to go? Or is he much more? (Note: You should read my story The One Power before you read this or else you wont know a few of the characters in the story!)
1. Apprentices

**Note: If you have not read The One Power then you will not know who Mossflight, Sunblaze, Redfur, or Spark is. Please read that first before you read this. You can get to it by going to my profile, going to the bottom of the page, and then click on the story "The One Power".**

**Thanks for reading and please review. :)**

"Patchkit, Featherkit, and Whitekit. Please step forward." Bramblestar called from his spot on the Highledge.

Featherkit could barely hide her excitement as she took a step forward with her littermates. She was a fluffy white she-cat with a gray tail tip and amber eyes. On her right Patchkit -a small white she-cat woth gray patches and bright blue eyes- stood with her tail lashing back and forth excitedly. On her right stood her brother, Whitekit -he is a large white tom with gray socks on his feet and bright blue eyes-. He stood tall and proud.

"You have all reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprentices." Bramblestar mewed. "From now on you shall be known as Patchpaw, Featherpaw, and Whitepaw." He paused, letting his gaze search the clearing. "Cloudtail, you to take on another apprentice. You shall mentor Patchpaw. Seedfur, you have gotten good training from your mentor and have proved vary loyal, you shall mentor Featherpaw. Berrynose, uou are ready to take on an apprentice. You have proven to be a good warrior and you shall mentor Whitepaw."

Featherpaw bounced forward and touched noses excitedly with Seedfur. "I will be the best apprentice!" Featherpaw purred. Seedfur was good friends with her mother so she alrrady liked Seedfur from the beginning. Seedfur was always nice to the kits.

"I'm sure you will." Seedfur purred back. "Want to go out of camp?" She asked.

"Yea!" Featherpaw yelled, eyes bright and happy.

"Great." Seedfur purred, amusement in her eyes. "Lets go." She led the way out of the camp. Featherpaw jumped up and ran after her.

Featherpaw followed her mentor as she led the way twords the border.

"You should know where the borders are so that you never stray across them." Seedrur explained as she walked on.

Featherpaw ran along side her mentor as they rounded a bush.

"Stop." Seedfur commanded.

Featherpaw instantly stopped mid step then asked. "Why?"

"What do you smell?" Seedfur asked, not answering the question.

Featherpaw sniffed the air. There was a disgusting sent in the air. Featherpaw glanced around for the cause of the smell. "What is that? It smells horibal!" She exclaimed.

"That would be Shadowclan." Seedfur mewed, amusement in her eyes.

"We heard that." A voice behind Featherpaw made her jump. She turned to see a patrole of four Shadowclan cats.

Seedfur dipped her head respectfully. "Hello Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt, Redwillow, and Treefur."

Featherpaw looked at the larger cats. _That must be the deputy. _Featherpaw thought as she looked at the ginger tom in the lead of the patrole. She remembered that Rowanclaw was the deputy from what the older apprentices had told her.

Behind the deputy stood a torti-shelled she-cat with green eyes, a mottled brown and ginger tom, and a brown tabby tom.

"Who is this?" The deputy asked, eyes on Featherpaw.

"That is Featherpaw. One of Mossflight's kits." Seedfur answered.

"Hi." Featherpaw mewed uncomfortablely.

Rowanclaw mewed "Well, we must be moving on. Good luck to you both." He turned and padded along the border with the other three cats following.

Seedfur mewed "Come on, this way." She turned and padded the other way along the border, away from the lake.

"Okay." Featherpaw nodded and then ran after her. They walked along the Shadowclan border untill they came to the border that does not touch a clan.

"This is the border that we must protect from non-clan cats." Seedfur told Featherpaw.

Featherpaw nodded, listening as she silently followed.

"Featherpaw, stay behind me. There is a cat up here." Seedfur whispered to Featherpaw after a minute of silence.

Featherpaw nodded and followed behind her new mentor as Seedfur made her way around a large bush. Featherpaw peekee around Seedfur when her mentor stopped walking.

Featherpaw saw a small, skinny light gray kit with blue eyes. He sat right inside the border, looking around the territory with his large eyes. On his fur where many scratches and bruises.

Seedfur started to walk closer. "Who are you?" She asked the kit.

Featherpaw stayed by the bush as she watched them.

"I am Drift." The kit mewed, not scared by Seedfur in anyway. When Featherpaw looked closer she saw that he was her age, just barely six moons.

"Where are your parents?" Seedfur asked softly to the kit.

"Not here." Drift answered, looking up at her with large, curious blue eyes.

"How did you get hurt?" Seedfur asked, sniffing at him slightly.

Drift held still as she sniffed at him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay then. When was the last time you ate?" Seedfur asked yet another question.

Drift seemed to think about that. "Two days?" He answered but it came out as a question.

"Would you like something to eat? I can also fix your wounds." Seedfur offered in a soft voice that hinted her worry for the little cat.

"Yes." Drift paused "Please."

"Okay then." Seedfur stood up straiter. "Featherpaw come out. We are going back to camp."

Featherpaw came out from behind the bush.

"Lets go." Seedfur turned and left, leaving Featherpaw and Drift to follow.

**Please review. :)**


	2. Drift

**Thanks for all the reviews. :)**

"Featherpaw, stay here with Drift while I get Bramblestar." Seedfur told her when they entered the camp.

"Okay." Featherpaw mewed and Seedfur headed up the slope and to the leader's den. They stood close to the camp entrance.

"So... what is this place?" Drift asked, looking arouns the stone hollow that they have as a camp.

"All this?" Featherpaw looked around the camp. "This is our camp. All of Thunderclan lives here."

"I have heard of Thunderclan!" Drift mewed excitedly, eyes brightening suddenly.

"You have? From who?" Featherpaw asked, a little shocked.

"I heard from-" Drift was cut off by Seedfur and a large, strong dark tabby tom with amber eyes padded twords them -Bramblestar-.

"Who is that?" Drift asked, looking up at the leader.

"I am Bramblestar." Bramblestar mewed, looking down at the tom. "So your Drift?"

"Yes. I am." Drift mewed, somehow not scared by the leader.

"And you don't have anywhere to go?" Bramblestar asked the kit.

"Yes. No where to go." Drift confirmed with a slight nod.

"Seedfur take him to Jayfeather ans Redfur to see that his wounds are fixxed. He shall stay in camp untill they are healed and then if he wishes to stay, he may become an apprentice." Bramblestar told the three cats.

Seedfur dipped her head and then turned to Drift. "Come with me."

"Okay." Drift stood up and followed her to the medicine cat den.

Featherpaw watched as they entered and then watched as the clan leader turned and left as well.

"Who was that?" A fluffy gray tabby tom asked, padding over to Featherpaw. His blue eyes narrowed. Next to him stood a golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

"Hi Smokepaw, Honeypaw." Featherpaw greeted the older apprentices. They where Lionblaze and Cinderheart's kits. Dovewing's kits -Windpaw and Stripepaw- had also became apprentices too. Squirrelflight's kits where now warriors with Brightheart's youngest.

"That was Drift." Featherpaw answered them.

"_Drift_?" Honeypaw echoed.

"So he belongs to no clan?" Smokepaw asked.

"Thats right." Featherpaw confirmed with a slight nod.

"I hope Bramblestar does not let a kittypet like him join." Smokepaw snorted. "Come on Honeypaw." He turned and left. Honeypaw glanced at Featherpaw with an apologetic gaze and then followed her brother.

Featherpaw sighed and headed twords the medicine cat den. Inside she saw that Drift had his wounds covered in cobwebs and herbs now and he was answering Jayfeather's questions. Seedfur sat to the side with Briarlight and Redfur was not even in the den.

"Good your here Featherpaw." Seedfur mewed to Featherpaw. "Why don't you show Drift around camp?" She suggested.

"Oh, okay." Featherpaw mewed. "Sure." She turned to look at the tom.

Drift stood up and then left the den. Featherpaw followed quickly.

"How many cats live here?" Drift asked, gaze shifting around the camp slowly. Young kits played by the nursery, the apprentices chattered excitedly while giving glances over at Drift and Featherpaw, warriors shared prey, and the elders shared stories.

"I don't know." Featherpaw shrugged. "Let me show you around. You already know the medicine cat den." She mewed.

Drift nodded. "Where I lived no cats knew herbs."

"Really? Then what did you do if you got hurt or sick?" Featherpaw asked, shocked a little at first.

"Oh, umm. I guess we just kind of waited it out. We healed on our oun." Drift mewed.

"Well we take care of each other here. All the weaker cats get prey first and then the stronger ones eat last. The medicine cats heal the sick and wounded and we all pitch in to help out somehow." Featherpaw mewed.

Drift nodded. "This life sounds better then how I used to live."

"What was it like?" Featherpaw asked.

Drift shuddered. "I-I don't want to talk about it." He mewed "Okay?"

"Okay." Featherpaw agreed. _It must have been terrible... _She thought to herself, trying to picture what it would be like. She quickly changed the subject. "Come on, lets go meet your new den mates." She suggested.

"Okay." Drift agreed as Featherpaw led the way towards the apprentice den.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	3. Prophecy

**Thanks for reading and please review. :)**

"All cats gather under the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar called, standing high above his clan.

Featherpaw turned to watch. It was almoust night and she was eating with the other apprentices and Drift.

Her littermates sat on either side of her as they all shared a large rabbit. Patchpaw sat on the left of Featherpaw and Whitepaw sat on the left.

"As you all know by now, a loner has been found on our territory." Bramblestar started. "He shall join the clan and train as any other apprentice." He paused. "Drift, step forward."

Drift looked around uneasily and then took a step forward. All the clan's eyes where on the loner now.

"Drift, you have chosen to join the clan. Is that correct?" Bramblestar asked.

"It is." Drift confirmed while staring up at the leader.

"Then from now on you shall be known as Driftpaw. I shall be your mentor. Your training starts as soon as your wounds are healed but untill then you are to stay in camp." Bramblestar jumped down from the Highledge and touched noses with Driftpaw who slightly flinched away from the touch, not knowing that he was going to do that.

"Driftpaw Driftpaw!" About half the cats called, Featherpaw was one of them.

"Go get some sleep." Bramblestar told him, sitting down and curling his brown tabby tail over his paws.

Driftpaw nodded and then looked twords Featherpaw and her littermates and then padded over.

"There is a new nest in the den for you, Driftpaw." Patchpaw announced a little too excitedly.

"Thanks." Driftpaw mewed.

"Come on, lets go." Patchpaw turned and almoust bounced into the apprentice den.

"Okay." Driftpaw agreed and followed her.

Featherpaw glanced towards Whitepaw who muttered something under his breath too quietly for her to understand.

"What?" Featherpaw asked him.

"I don't like this new tom." Whitepaw mewed, but still in a whispered voice as if he did not want anyone to know.

"Why not?" Featherpaw asked a little too quickly, pelt prickling. She suddenly felt like she had to defend the newest apprentice. "He did nothing wrong." She told him a little too roughly.

Whitepaw smiled smugly. "You like him don't you?"

"No!" Featherpaw gasped, tail lashing.

"Whatever." Whitepaw rolled his eyes. "Come on, it has been a long day. Lets go sleep." He led the way into the apprentice den.

Featherpaw followed, tail still lashing back and forth quickly. She flopped down in her nest then turned to listen to what Patchpaw was saying to Driftpaw.

"So where are you from?" Patchpaw asked, eyes twinkling slightly with curiosity as she leaned forward in her nest.

Driftpaw looked away quickly. "I don't want to talk about it." He whispered.

"Are you sure? Is it really that bad?" Patchpaw asked him.

"Patchpaw. Stop." Whitepaw told her with a slight growl. Patchpaw responded by flattening her ears to her head.

Just then the other apprentices came in. Smokepaw, Honeypaw, Windpaw, and Stripepaw.

"Hi." Featherpaw greeted them.

"Don't talk to me." Smokepaw growled, stomping past her and then laying down in his nest in the corner of the den.

Honeypaw followed, laying down in her nest next to him and shooting Featherpaw another apologetic look.

Featherpaw blinked and flicked her tail, telling her that it was fine. She was used to this kind of reaction from Smokepaw.

Windpaw and Stripepaw chattered excitedly like little kits about to become apprentices, while they both layed in their nests.

Patchpaw started with her chatting again. "So, how did you get hurt? You are your parents? How did you fine the clan?"

"Patchpaw, why don't you just go to sleep. Maybe I can answer in the morning." Driftpaw suggested kindly.

Patchpaw nodded quickly "Sure."

Featherpaw rolled over in her nest, letting her belly show as she layed there.

"Good night." Whitepaw mewed from the right of Featherpaw.

"Night everyone!" Patchpaw yelled and then shrake back into her nest as Smokepaw yelled at her.

Featherpaw sighed and tuned the angery tom out as she tried to sleep. She soon drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Featherpaw opened her eyes and noticed that she was standing in an unfamiliar clearing. The trees where tall and the bushes where low to the ground and she stood in a large, silver clearing. The clearing was bathed in silver from the cold night sky above her.

Featherpaw looked around the silent space, tail twitching every now and then. Thin mist swirled around her paws.

"Hello Featherpaw." A soft voice behind her said. From the sound it was a she-cat.

Featherpaw turned and quickly and saw a strong blue-grey she-cat standing in front of her. The she-cat's bright blue eyes where watching her.

"Who are you?" Featherpaw asked, having no clue who thie cat could be.

"I am Bluestar." The she-cat answered her, she seemed unbothered by the question.

Before Featherpaw could ask another question she went on.

"Featherpaw, I am here to tell you something." Bluestar mewed calmly and then dropped into a whispered voice. "The feather must find the new evil that grows every day. Find it and kill the evil soul or all the clans will be lost in blood."

With that, Bluestar disappeared. She left Featherpaw standing in the silver, mist filled clearing alone.

"What...?" Featherpaw asked blinking confused. "Wait! What does that mean!" She called when she saw that the old leader had left.

Suddenly the territory around her shifted and she was standing on an island. The island had a large clearing and a huge tree in frount of her with bushes and smaller trees that lined the clearing. It would have been normal but dead and wounded cats layed across the ground and a thick layer of blood was on the ground and patches of fur layed around. Splattered on the trees and bushes where blood as well and there was only a full moon in the sky, no stars.

Wails of pain and lose made her ears ring as she gazed arouns the unmoving clearing and the smell of blood and death hit her nose. It made her want to puke but she held it back. She looked closer into the shadows and saw eyes, hundreds of them. They stared at her, burning into her pelt. They where hungery for battle, blood, and death.

Suddenly the ground benith her shifted and she fell away into darkness. All she saw was darkness and could only feel her falling. Falling... Falling...

**Please review. :)**


	4. Parents

**Thank you all for reading my story. :) Please review.**

**Hollyleaf is cool- I already have to story planned out so I can't suddenly have cats jump into the story. Sorry.**

**Shadowfur1017- Thanks for the review. I am glad you liked the ending.**

Falling...

Falling...

Falling...

How long has she been falling? Featherpaw did not know.

She let out a loud scream as she suddenly felt herself hit something hard.

Featherpaw could here a voice calling for her as she layed there, eyes closed so she would not have to see the darkness around her. "Featherpaw!" The voice yelled. "Featherpaw! Wake up!" The voice yelled in her ear.

_Wake up? _Featherpaw wondered and just then noticed that she was once again in her nest in the apprentice den. Safe. The nightmare had ended.

"W-What?" Featherpaw opened her eyes and sat up quickly. She gazed around the den. All the apprentices where stareing at her with wide eyes, even Driftpaw was.

"Featherpaw? A-are you okay?" Patchpaw asked. Her fur was fluffed up as she stared at Featherpaw with wide bright blue eyes.

"Yea..." Featherpaw stood up and shook out her fur. "Did... Did I do something while I was asleep?"

"Yea." Stripepaw mewed, nodding.

"You screamed. Like you where in a lot of pain." Windpaw added from behind his brother.

"Is everything okay in here?" A voice asked behind Featherpaw, talking quickly and filled with worry.

"Yes Squirrelflight." Patchpaw told the deputy.

"Sorry. I just had a bad dream." Featherpaw mewed turning around. She was feeling hot under her pelt as she answered Squirrelflight.

"Right..." Squirrelflight said. "Well anyways, Windpaw and Stripepaw you are both needed on patroles." She turned and left.

Windpaw sighed, clearly unhappy.

"Just get up." Stripepaw told his brother then led the way out of the den with Windpaw following.

Featherpaw watched them leave then turned back to the other apprentices.

"Want to get something to eat?" Featherpaw suggested, the dream stayed in her mind and she wanted to do something to get rid of it.

"Sure." Whitepaw agreed, standing up and stretching. Patchpaw nodded, standing as well.

"Want to come too Driftpaw?" Featherpaw asked the new apprentice.

"Uhh... sure." Driftpaw nodded. "It you want me to."

Featherpaw followed Whitepaw as he led the way out of the den. Patchpaw followed Featherpaw, and Driftpaw came out of the apprentice den after her.

Featherpaw padded around two playing kits by the fresh kill pile. They where Blossomkit and Spotkit. Blossomkit was a torti-shelled she-cat and Spotkit was a cream colored she-cat with a orange spot on her side. They where Berrynose's and Poppyfrost's kits.

Featherpaw stepped closer to the fresh kill pile and grabed a mouse. She settled down and started to eat it. The dream kept replaying in her mind.

"The feather must find the new evil that grows every day. Find it and kill the evil soul or all the clans will be lost in blood." Bluestar's whispered to her then vanished.

_Who is Bluestar and how did she know me? What does she want with me?_

"Featherpaw? Are you okay?" A voice snapped her from her thoughts.

Featherpaw looked up to see Mossflight and Snowstep, her parents. The other apprentices where talking with Driftpaw by the apprentice den with abandoned prey at their paws or where out on patrole.

"Yea. I am fine." Featherpaw mewed.

"You look tired." Snowstep noted and then chose a bird from the fresh kill pile. "Is something wrong?"

"I just had a bad dream last night." Featherpaw explained. She remembered telling the nightmares she had to her mother after waking up. Mossflight had always known how to make her feel better.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mossflight asked in a soft voice, sitting down next to her and curling her white and gray tail over her paws.

"Fine." Featherpaw sighed, knowing that if she didn't it would worry Mossflight.

Snowstep sat down on the other side of Mossflight and they shared the bird while they listened to Featherpaw's story.

Featherpaw explained what happened. She told them about Bluestar, about the puzzling words she said, about the island with all the dead cats and blood, the eyes that stared at her, and then the falling... falling... falling...

"I think you should talk to Redfur. Or Jayfeather." Mossflight suggested. She seemed to understand what Featherpaw was talking about, somehow.

_Did she go through something like this? _Featherpaw wondered but instead asked "Why?"

"Because Bluestar was leader before Firestar. So she is a Starclan cat. It might be important." Snowstep spoke up for the first time since the story started.

"I agree." Mossflight mewed, staring at Featherpaw with her blue eyes. They had something in them that Featherpaw did not understand. "You need to get this figured out before it is too late."

Featherpaw looked at her paws. She did not want everyone to know. She did not want to be different. She had no idea what to do or what Starclan had planned for her.

She just nodded and mewed "Okay." But inside she wanted to say 'no.' She just wanted to be normal and train as a warrior, not worry about what some dead cat has to say.

**Please review! :)**


	5. Hunting

**Thanks for reading. :)**

Featherpaw dropped down low in a hunting crouch and slowly padded forward. She padded around a bush and saw the squirrel in sight. She took another step... SNAP! The sound seemed to fill the silent forest.

The squirrel turned and saw Featherpaw, then dropped it's seed and sprinted up the tree.

Featherpaw stood up and hissed loudly.

"Good try Featherpaw." A voice mewed behind her. Featherpaw turned around to see her mentor, Seedfur. "Next time don't only focus on your prey. Also pay attention to where you put your paws."

Featherpaw just nodded. They where taking a hunting lesson with no one else around. Featherpaw liked these kind of practices. No one around to yell at you -but Seedfur but she would never do that-, no being teased by older apprentices if something goes wrong, and only one pair of eyes watching your every move.

"Want to try again?" Seedfur asked. She had promised that if Featherpaw caught two pieces of prey they could go back to camp. By now it was starting to turn dark.

"Yea." Featherpaw mewed and then sniffed the air. She could smell a bird not to far away. She turned around and saw it pecking at something in between roots of a tree.

Featherpaw dropped down low in the position she had been taught. She slowly padded forward, stepping lightly over a small twig that was in her way.

Featherpaw paused, wiggled for a moment, and then... Jumped! She flew through the air and then landed, paws on the bird. She smiled and held it still as she bit it, killing it immediately.

"Good catch. Dig up your prey, and lets go back to camp." Seedfur told Featherpaw.

Featherpaw nodded and padded over to the tree -bird in jaws- where she had thrown dirt over a vole she had caught earlier.

She dug it up an then carried both prey back to camp with Seedfur at her side.

"Bring those to the elders and then you may get something for yourself to eat." Seedfur mewed.

Featherpaw nodded and then padded to the elder's den. She stepped in side and saw only Graystripe was there. He was napping in his nest.

Featherpaw set the prey next to his nest and left the den silently. She headed for the fresh kill pile. She grabbed a vole and then headed to the apprentice den.

Driftpaw and Patchpaw chatted out side of the den while Stripepaw listened sipently, nodding every now and then.

"... it's going to be fun!" Patchpaw was saying as Featherpaw came into hesring range. "I can't wait!"

"Can't wait for what?" Featherpaw asked, sitting down and setting the vole on the ground.

"Hi Featherpaw." Driftpaw and Stripepaw greeted at the same time.

"I was just talking about the Gathering tonight." Patchpaw mewed. "I wonder if I get to go."

Featherpaw bit into the vole and through a mouthful said "Probably not. We are the youngest apprentices in the clan. I bet that Honeypaw and Smokepaw are going."

"No. I think it is us." Patchpaw mewed, turning away. "I can't wait!" She yowled excitedly.

Stripepaw glanced ober at Featherpaw "Well _I _agree with you. Me and Windpaw have only been to a Gathering once and I am half way through being an apprentice."

Featherpaw nodded and then took another bite of the vole.

"Featherpaw, guess what?" Driftpaw jumped into the conversation.

Featherpaw swallowed. "What?"

"Jayfeather said I can start training tomorrow or the day later. I have been healing vary well." Driftpaw mewed.

Featherpaw looked closer at him. He had been healing well. The scratches where gone, and the worst of them where now scars. There was only one of two scratches left.

"Great. Maybe I could come with you when you get the tour around the territory." Featherpaw smiled.

"Maybe." Driftpaw shrugged.

"All cats gather for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar called from the Highledge.

Featherpaw looked over to the leader. Cats quickly gathered in the clearing.

"I have chosen the cats to go to the Gathering." Bramblestar started.

Patchpaw wiggled like an excited kit next to Featherpaw.

Bramblestar started listing off the cats and ended with "... , Windpaw, and Stripepaw."

Patchpaw let out a disappointed sigh.

"Finally!" Stripepaw let out a surprised purr then got up and padded over to the rest of the cats who are going to the gathering.

Featherpaw smiled and then bit into her vole again.

"All the chosen cats, lets go." Bramblestar jumped down from the Highledge and left with the chosen cats following closely behind.

"So... what is a gathering? It seems pretty important." Driftpaw asked.

Patchpaw gasped as if it was the most important thing to know. "No one has told you?"

"Hi Whitepaw." Featherpaw greeted as her brother sat down and joined the conversation.

"Hey." Whitepaw licked his paw and drew it over his ear.

"A gathering is at every full moon and all four clans go. Thrunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan. It is a time of peace. No battles will happen at this time. So all the clans go and share news and tell what had happened." Patchpaw mewed, eyes twinkling. She really wanted to go to a gathering.

"What are the other clans like?" Driftpaw asked.

"Shadowclan are all dark and mysterious. They like to be separate from the other clans, or so I have heard. Riverclan cats like to swim and eat fish. And Windclan cats look too skinny." Patchpaw told him. "They can't even hunt a squirrel. I have seen them try from this side of the border. They can only hunt rabbits!" She snorted.

"So Whitepaw, how was your day?" Featherpaw changed the subject.

"Oh, pretty good. Berrynose is the best mentor. I caught a huge rabbit today! Then we practiced fighting moves. I'm going to be the best warrior!" Whitepaw purred as he still washed his pelt. He had always been a show off.

"Cool." Featherpaw yawned. She had never really liked Berrynose. He was fun to tease when she was a kit but she had always gotten in trouble so she stopped. Now he was just plain annoying. She would probably explode if she had to be with Berrynose just about all day.

"Well, we shouls be going to sleep." Driftpaw commented.

"I agree." Patchpaw mewed and stood up. She padded into the apprentice den. Driftpaw padded behind her, followed by Whitepaw.

Featherpaw finished her vole quickly and then whent into the den. She layed down in her mossy nest inside the warm, dark den. She listened to Patchpaw mewed excitedly to Driftpaw as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

As she was just about to fall asleep a thought hit. She had to tell Redfur or Jayfeather about the dream. She had completely forgoten about it untill now.. _Tomorrow... _She fell asleep

**Please review.**


	6. Redfur

**Once again, thanks for reading. :)**

"So what did you want Featherpaw?" Redfur asked as he padded along side Featherpaw. It was early in the morning and still dark out. The silent forest was broken by his mew that seemed too loud for this time of day.

Featherpaw had gotten him out of camp early in the morning. He had agreed easily by saying that he would if she helped him with gathering herbs. That was a fair enough deal.

Featherpaw let out a soft sigh then started. "I got a prophecy." She mewed, then was surprised at how steady her voice sounded compared to how she felt. She had butterflies in her belly ever since she woke up and at times it made her a little dizzy.

_Is it right to tell him about this prophecy? What if it was just some randome dream the ment nothing? _She had thought over and over.

"Oh really?" Redfur stopped walking and pricked his ears. Featherpaw stopped as well.

Featherpaw sat down, her tail curling nervously. "Yes."

"Who was there?" Redfur asked.

"Some cat named Bluestar." Featherpaw looked at her paws, uncomfortable under his stare.

"Bluestar..." Redfur echoed. "The leader before Firestar." He paused then leaned forward. "What did she want?"

Featherpaw looked up. His eyes showed that he was interested and surprised.

She swallowed and then told him "She said 'The feather must find the new evil that grows every day. Find it and kill the evil soul or all the clans will be lost in blood.'"

His brown eyes automatically turned to a terrified look. He looked away quickly. He gazed around the forest they stood in. He was deep in thought, Featherpaw could tell.

Featherpaw watched him silently for a long moment that felt like seasons.

"Is that all?" Redfur asked shakily. He fail with trying to keep his voice steady.

"No." Featherpaw answered in an almoust whispered voice. "After she said that she left. And then the territory around me changed. I was standing on an island. Around me blood and fur where splattered all over. And then in the shadows I could see hundreds of eyes starring at me." She paused then added. "They where hungery... for death."

Redfur swallowed. "Well... We will find out what this means, don't worry." He did not succeed with making her feel better.

Featherpaw sighed, curling and uncurling her tail as she sat there.

"Is it okay if I talk to Jayfeather about this?" Redfur asked in a stressed tone.

"Oh, sure." Featherpaw knew that he would. She just did not want everyone to know about this threat to the clan. Not just yet.

**Sorry for the short chapter. :P Please review. :)**


	7. Some Training

**Thanks for all the reviews. :) And thank you all for reading.**

Featherpaw yawned as she woke in a soft mossy nest. Around her most of the apprentices still slept in the dark den. Driftpaw sat close by, grooming himself, Smokepaw stared at the wall of the den for some unknown reason, and Stripepaw was out of the den- probably on dawn patrole.

"Hey Featherpaw." Driftpaw turned to look at her. He licked his paw a few times and brought it over his right ear.

"Hi Driftpaw." Featherpaw returned the greeting in a hushed voice so she could not wake the still sleeping apprentices. "Want to get something to eat?" She suggested to him.

"Sure." Driftpaw stood up after pulling his paw over his ear for the final time. He padded out of the den with Featherpaw only a kittenstep behind him as he followed.

Featherpaw padded next to Driftpaw as they approached the fresh kill pile. They both chose their oun piece of prey. Featherpaw chose a vole while Driftpaw got a squirrel.

Driftpaw gulped it down quickly as Featherpaw ate her's more slowly.

"Are you excited?" Featherpaw asked, sitting up when she finished her prey. She licked her lips.

"For what?" Driftpaw asked her, a confused look appearing on his face.

"For training. You start today right?" Featherpaw said.

"Oh yea. I guess I am a little excited." Driftpaw shrugged and glanced at where his wounds used to be, now they where pink scars that parted his fur. That was odd to see on a cat so young, just over six moons. "It can't be much different from the training I got as a kit though." He shuddered.

"Training as a kit?" Featherpaw asked.

Driftpaw did not answer, he stared past her probably remembering something.

Featherpaw let out a soft sigh. Two cats soon walked up to them. One was Seedfur and the other was Bramblestar.

Seedfur seemed happy and cheerful while Bramblestar seemed emotionless. Featherpaw wondered if something was wrong.

Bramblestar mewed first "Driftpaw." Driftpaw snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the leader. "You are coming with me to the training hollow. Featherpaw, you are coming as well."

_Trai ing with the leader? _She thought excitedly to herself but hid it easily. Featherpaw nodded. That would explain why Seedfur was standing at his side. Seedfur seemed oddly cheerful. She wondered why.

Seedfur's eyes where bright and she smiled and stood tall. Something good must have happened. Is it because she was hanging around with Molepelt lately?

"Okay." Driftpaw stood up quickly.

"Ready to go?" Seedfur asked the two apprentices.

"Yes." Featherpaw and Driftpaw mewed at the same time. Featherpaw nodded at the end, ignoring a kind of embarrassed look from Driftpaw next to her.

"Great. Lets go then." Bramblestar turned around and padded out of camp, Seedfur at his side, and the two apprentices following not too far behind.

"What are we training?" Driftpaw asked in a whispered voice as he walked next to Featherpaw.

"Probably fighting." Featherpaw answered. "Or we could just be practicing our hunting crouch." She flicked her tail back and forth.

"Oh, okay." Driftpaw looked back twords their mentors. They walked in silence the rest of the way.

"We are here." Bramblestar stopped suddenly. They where now in the training hollow.

Featherpaw shook her self out of her thoughts and then sat down in frount of Bramblestar and Seedfur. Driftpaw sat down on her right.

"Okay, today I want to work on fighting. Driftpaw, have you had any training?" Bramblestar said and then shifted his amber gaze to his apprentice.

The light gray with darker gray stripes answered with a slight nod "Yes, I have had training."

"Have you, Featherpaw?" Bramblestar turned to the other apprentice.

"Yes. Not much though." Featherpaw admitted.

"Well thats okay, you are both new apprentices anyways." Bramblestar noted then got to the point. "Driftpaw, Featherpaw, I want to see how well you can both do in battle. I want you two to attack each other and see who can win." He paused. "And remember, no claws are used during training. Got it?"

"Got it." Driftpaw confirmed. He stood up.

"Yes Bramblestar." Featherpaw nodded and then backed up and looked at Driftpaw.

Driftpaw threw himself at Featherpaw without warning. Featherpaw's eyes widened and she ducked at the last second.

Featherpaw turned and jumped onto his back as he landed easily on the soft ground. He let out a soft hiss and rolled over. Featherpaw jumped off, surprised at how good his training was for a cat just over six moona old.

Driftpaw turned and lashed out with his paws, hitting Featherpaw on both sides of the head. Featherpaw flinched away and then as Driftpaw padded closer she ducked down and put her paw out to trip him.

Driftpaw was ready. Instead of falling he jumped forward, knocking Featherpaw onto the ground. He held her down with a few grunts as she tried to wiggle and squirm away.

He planted one paw on the back of her neck and two farther down on her back. It was an awkward position but the smaller tom still held down Featherpaw. Featherpaw let out a growl as she tried to wiggle away.

"Well done Driftpaw." Bramblestar mewed from behind them. He sounded a bit surprised. "You may let her go."

Featherpaw let out a small sigh as the pressure released and Driftpaw stood up. Featherpaw stood up as well and shot a half glare and half surprised look at the tom.

She was not happy that she was beaten by a cat smaller then her but she was surprised that he had that much training in combat.

"Vary impressive Driftpaw." Seedfur agreed cheerfully.

"Driftpaw, why don't I show you some more moves while Featherpaw and Seedfur work on some better ones as well?" Bramblestar suggested.

"Yes Bramblestar." Driftpaw agreed with his mentor and leader.

"Come on Featherpaw, this way." Seedfur led the way away from the two toms and to the far side of the hollow. Featherpaw followed closely behind.

**Please review! :)**


	8. Nightmares

**Thank you for reading. :)**

Featherpaw sighed and flopped down in her nest. Her eyes showed how tired she was as she layed down and curled up. All day, since Driftpaw beat her for the second time in combat, she had been really tired. She just wanted to curl up and fall asleep.

She was still surprised that a tom so small could beat her in combat. Sure they where the same age but it was clear he was the runt of his litter and was not going to get as big as Featherpaw soon.

Featherpaw closed her eyes and sighed. On her right Patchpaw slept, snoring softly, and on her left Driftpaw layed silently.

Movement shifted on her left and then the warmth was pulled away from her side. Featherpaw slowly opened her eyes.

She saw that Driftpaw was not at her side anymore. A soft sound made her look towards the entrance of the den. A gray tabby was exiting the den quickly.

Featherpaw shook her head and layed it on her paws. _Must just be going to the Dirtplace... _She thought but something did not seem right.

She sighed quitely and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

Featherpaw work in her dream. She was standing in the middle of the Thunderclan camp. Around her cats fought, screeching and yowling in pain. Battle cries and wails of loss and pain rose in the air.

All the sounds hit Featherpaw's ears. It was overwhelming. A red tom bumped into her, knocking her over and to the ground. Featherpaw turned, wide-eyed to see Driftpaw looking down at her.

"Featherpaw! There you are!" Driftpaw exclaimed, looking happy. His fur was splattered with blood and scratches and wounds. He did not seem in any pain at all. His claws where out. They where also red with blood and had different coloured fur in between them.

"Driftpaw, what is happening?" Featherpaw asked, scrambling to stand up. She was so confused and shocked and she had no idea who cats they are or why they where fighting.

"Driftpaw!" A loud she-cat voice yowled over the battling cats.

Driftpaw took a few panicked steps backwards. He looked around quickly, wide-eyed.

"You traitor!" The voice screamed again.

Suddenly Driftpaw fell to the ground, a large wound gushing out blood on the back of his neck. He gasped for air as the hot, sticky blood pooled around his already red fur.

Behind him stood a small, skinny, sleek furred lack she-cat. She had one white paw and blue eyes. Her eyes where icy blue, filled with revenge and hatered. Her gaze slowly moved from Driftpaw to Featherpaw.

Featherpaw stood shocked, blood turning cold as she stared the she-cat in the eyes. She wanted to screem, run, and hide but something held her in place.

The black she-cat smiled an evil, toothy smile, her eyes turning excited. She tipped her head slightly to the side and flicked her tail tip slowy back and forth. The unknown she-cat took a step forward, over Driftpaw who now layed dead.

"This is going to be fun." The cat laughed, an evil laugh. She suddenly jumped at Featherpaw, who was still rooted to the ground.

Featherpaw let out a loud scream as claws met her throat. They ripped her fur and skin. Featherpaw fell to the ground with a hard thump.

Featherpaw stared up at the she-cat who stood proudly stareing down at Featherpaw. The last thing Featherpaw saw was the icy blue eyes that sent a shiver down her spine, a flash of red, and then pitch black darkness.

**Please review. :) Nice dream right?**


	9. Thinking

**Thanks again for reading. :) Please start sending in more reviews. I have only gotten one on the each of the last three chapters, tell me what you think!**

Featherpaw woke in her nest, screaming. The image of the black she-cat with those hatred filled blue eyes still too fresh in her memory. Her eyes may be open, seeing the darkness of the den but they also saw the she-cat, standing there staring at her.

"Featherpaw! Featherpaw!" A voice, worried filled, yelled next to her. Patchpaw.

Featherpaw stopped instantly, but her eyes where still wide and scared. She looked at Patchpaw in the nest next to her.

"F-Featherpaw? You okay?" Patchpaw asked again from next to her. Patchpaw stood now out of the nest, fur fluffed up.

Featherpaw suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment. "Yea." She looked down at her paws. "It was just a bad dream." She mumbled.

"A bad dream? Again?" Whitepaw asked from not too far away.

"Is everything okay in here?" A voice sounded in the entrance of the den, behind Featherpaw. It was Bramblestar by the sound of it.

"Yes Bramblestar." Driftpaw spoke this time. "We are okay. It was just a bad dream."

Featherpaw turned in time to see him sweep the den with his amber gaze, letting his eyes fall on each apprentice and then turn to leave without another word.

"I think you woke the camp if you even woke Bramblestar." Stripepaw spoke from the side of the den. Featherpaw flattened her ears to her head.

"I bet Berrynose slept through it." Smokepaw snorted.

"You bet what?" Windpaw mewed, obviously up to a challenge.

"Fine, if I win you have to be my servant for two days. Same goes for me if you win. Okay?" Smokepaw suggested.

"Agreed." Windpaw confirmed with a short nodd of his head.

"Oh I can't see how this is going to turn out." Honeypaw rolled her eyes and then set her head on her paws. Stripepaw murmured agreement.

Soon every other apprentice followed, then started drifting back into sleep.

"Hey Driftpaw?" Featherpaw whispered into the silence, still awake.

"Yea?" Driftpaw answered, only half awake by the sound of it.

"Do you know any small black she-cat with blue eyes?" Featherpaw asked. She knew it sounded weird and sudden but it kept running through her head. She asked him what's happening, a loud voice, Driftpaw dead, the she-cat, Featherpaw soon following him in Starclan. It just replayed in her mind.

"No." Driftpaw answered a little too firmly. He put his paws over his head. "Just go to sleep." He said.

"I don't think I ever can." Featherpaw replied softly after a few seconds of silence.

Driftpaw did not say anything back and the silence went on.

Featherpaw tossed and turned in her mossy nest that some how did not feel comfortable, it felt like stone now. But some how, after what felt like moons, a deep dreamless sleep fell over her.

* * *

Featherpaw woke early in the morning. The sun was barely up by the looks of the light coming in the entrance of the den. Featherpaw stood and stretched. She padded out of the den, making sure she did not step on any of the paws or tails of her denmates, and then headed for the fresh-kill pile. There where only a few cats up and around at the time.

When she chose a vole from the pile and settled down to eat she let her mind slip away into her swirling thoughts of the night before.

The image of the she-cat made her shudder. Why can't she get that cat out of her head? Did Driftpaw tell the truth, it seemed like he lied... But could he know her? It the dream he did. The cat had called Driftpaw a traitor...

Suddenly a voice broke into her thoughts. "Featherpaw! You wake?"

Featherpaw shook her head and looked up at the cat who was talking to her. Spark, her father.

"Yea. Sorry." She gave her shoulder an embarrassed lick.

"Finish up your prey, we are going on the dawn patrol." Spark sat down next to her. "We are going to patrol the Windclan border. They have been patrolling that one a lot lately and Bramblestar wants the clan to make sure no battles will happen soon." He explained to her.

Featherpaw quickly finished her half eaten vole and then stood up. "Okay, lets go." She mewed.

Spark and Featherpaw joined a group with two other cats then they left to patrol.

**Send in more reviews! I really don't work as fast when I only get one a chapter. :/**


	10. Soul

**Thank you for reading. Is anyone else still reading this besides Shadowfur and Angel Wing? I don't get many reviews any more and I am thinking of stopping this story.**

Featherpaw layed in her nest. It had been a long, boring day working in the elders den. Whitepaw had been there to help Featherpaw but all he dis was complain about how much he wanted to be out of camp and beating Windpaw in battle training.

Featherpaw turned over in her nest again. For some reason she just could not fall asleep and it was really annoying her. He closed her eyes and sighed.

After a minute of listening to the snores from the other apprentices something moves on the left of Featherpaw. _Driftpaw. _Featherpaw knew who it was without looking. _The last few nights he had gotten up and left the den... I wonder what is going on._

Featherpaw kept her eyes closed and her breathing steady untill she heard him exit the den. She wanted to know what was happening with her friend.

Featherpaw stood carefully in her nest and headed for the entrance of the den. When she stepped outside she sa her friend, Driftpaw, hurrying out of camp.

It was the day before a full moon so the light from the moon and stars where there to help Featherpaw see far in front of her. She thanked Starclan for that as she made her way across the camp and out the entrance.

She broke into a trot as she almoust silently followed Driftpaw through the forest. So her suspicions had been correct. He usually said he was just going to the dirt place but, really? Every night?

Featherpaw slowed as they reached the border. This was the border that touched no clan, and the same place she had wound Driftpaw as a helpless wounded kit abandoned in the forest.

Featherpaw stopped and stepped into a bush to hide her white and gray fur that probably shown slightly in the moonlight.

"Soul?" Driftpaw called. Featherpaw peeked through the bushes, carefull not to make a noise as she shifted. From the angle she could see him standing in a small clearing, almoust over the border line.

Driftpaw's gray tabby fur shown slightly in the moon light and his blue eyes reflected the stars as he gazed around the empty clearing.

"Good, your here Drift." A she-cat purred. She stepped out from the shadows of a tall tree and into the much less shadowy clearing.

Featherpaw felt her blood run cold. She knew this cat... This is the cat who killed Driftpaw in her nightmare!

Her sleek pitch black fur blended into the shadows. You could only tell she was there by her one white paw, and the fact that her blue eyes seemed to glow in this light.

"Hello Soul." Driftpaw touched noses with the small, skinny she-cat. The she-cat looked about his age, but again Driftpaw was still smaller then this short cat. That was kind of odd.

"I'm glad you finally showed up." Driftpaw went on, his eyes showed his relief and happiness to see her. "I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

"You Drift? No." The she-cat purred. "I'll never forget you." She sat down and curled her long, skinny tail around her front paws.

Driftpaw sat down as well, looking up at her. "So how has life been for you?" He asked.

"Still a pile of fox-dung, you know." The she-cat smiled a toothy smile at the tom. "What about you?" She and sniffed at him. "You don't even smell like the Drift I know."

Featherpaw clawed at the ground under her as she tried to stay quite in her bush. She hated this she-cat and was afraid of her but she wanted to know more about her.

"It's pretty good." Driftpaw shrugged. "But I can't say I miss living with you and the group, though." He paused. "I have been learning a lot here too. And met some pretty nice cats."

"Oh really?" Soul mewed, not sounding vary impressed. "What have you learned?"

Driftpaw seemed uncomfortable all the sudden.

_Is he telling Thunderclan secrets to this cat? _Featherpaw wondered. She wanted to step out and tell him not to, to yell at him or do something but she knew better. She knew to stay hidden.

"Well I have actually learned to hunt." Driftpaw started. "Minnow and Lark never taught me that!" Soul rolled her eyes.

"Hunting is not important Drift. That is why we have all those older cats. They do our hunting while we practice fighting." Soul reminded him firmly in a loud voice. Her glowing blue eyes flashed angrily down at the small tom. "I thought you came here for a different reason, not just to learn to hunt stupid rats."

"I know Soul." Driftpaw looked at the ground to his right and flattened his ears. "I'm sorry Soul." He paused. "May I go on?"

"You may." Soul mewed with a flick of her tail. Her eyes narrowed.

"I also learned plenty of clan fighting moves. I have learned the secrets of Thunderclan and I am sure there are more to come." Driftpaw told her, straightening up and looking over at her again.

"What secrets do you know?" Soul asked, leaning forward. She froze though. "Drift. You seemed to have broght a friend along with you." Soul raised her muzzle to sniff the air.

Featherpaw froze, heart beat quickening. Had Soul smelled her?

Soul turned her blue gaze to the bush, eyes emotionless, she stood and headed for where Featherpaw sat.

**Everyone pease review so I know that more then two people are reading my story! **


	11. Pain

**Thank you reviewing and keep them coming. :) And thanks for reading. **

**Shadowfeather- Thank you for reviewing my story... Three times. :)**

Featherpaw watched, eyes growing wider as the she-cat padded closer. Her long, sharp claws slid out as she came close.

Featherpaw wanted to turn and run back to camp, flee away from this dangerous she-cat but for some reason she was rooted to the ground. Was it because of fear?

The small, skinny she-cat padded closer. When she reached the bush she stopped and bent her head and grabbed Featherpaw by the scruff.

Featherpaw let out a surprised meow as Soul lifted Featherpaw off her paws easily. Featherpaw was pulled from the bush easily and then thrown onto the ground.

"Featherpaw!" Driftpaw gasped when he saw her laying on the ground where she had been thrown.

"Drift, you know this fox-dung?" Soul asked, whipping her head to Driftpaw.

"Yes." Driftpaw looked at Featherpaw. He still looked a little surprised. "I don't know why she is here though." He narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you said that no one would find out!" Soul growled. She then turned to Featherpaw who had stood up by now. "Get back down." She growled to Featherpaw, clearly not happy that Featherpaw had been spying.

Featherpaw crouched back down as she was told. She glared up at Soul angerily. Who is this cat?!

Soul padded over to Featherpaw. "How much do you know?" Soul asked, putting her face just an inch away from Featherpaw's. Her eyes flashed angrily as she stared at Featherpaw.

Featherpaw flattened her ears to her head. She said nothing to Soul. Instead she lashed out at Soul with her claws unsheathed.

"You did _not _just do that." Soul hissed, ducking away easily so that Featherpaw clawed the air. She picked up her only white paw and raised it above her head. She looked at it as she slid her claws out. She then focused of the larger cat.

Featherpaw took a step back but bumped into a tree right behind her. _Starclan save me! This cat is crazy! _She thought to herself as she struggled to remember any fighting moves.

Soul took a step forward and then let her paw blow into Featherpaw's side. Before Featherpaw could react she stumbled sideways. Soul jumped at Featherpaw and pinned her down on her belly.

_This she-cat has a lot of power! _Featherpaw noticed. The she-cat maybe smaller than Featherpaw but some how she had very surprising strength. Featherpaw thrashed and wiggled under Soul's grip. Her muzzle was pressed to the dirt ground so she could not say anything. All she saw was the forest ahead of her but she could feel the paws holding her down.

Soul flipped over Featherpaw, onto her back. Featherpaw spat at Soul as she tried to wiggle out of Soul's grip. Soul smiled her toothy smile at Featherpaw and then slashed Featherpaw across the muzzle with thorn sharp claws.

Soul yowled "This is for spying!" She lashed out at her face again. "You should have stayed in your den."

Again and again Featherpaw could feel her claws rip her skin and flesh. She cried out in pain, seeing red. She tried to blink the blood away as she tried to push the evil cat away.

"Soul! Stop!" Driftpaw's loud and firm voice called from some where behind them. "She has had enough, she has learned her lesson! Go back to Panther and Storm. I will take care of her from now on."

"I always knew you where the weaker one Drift." Soul shoved Featherpaw into the ground more as she jumped away. Featherpaw whimpered slightly. "Fine. I will be leaving now, but I _never _want to see that piece of fox-dung again. Got it?"

Featherpaw could hear them but all she could do was lay there in silent pain as all she saw was red. She could feel sticky hot blood pooling around her and most of the pain was on her face and shoulders.

"Yes Soul." Driftpaw mewed. Featherpaw heard soft paw steps and then Driftpaw whispered into Featherpaw's ear "Lets go see Redfur and Jayfeather. You will be fine." Then she felt his jaws grip the back of her scruff, and all red turned to black.

* * *

When Featherpaw woke from the darkness the first thing she saw was a skinny light gray tabby tom sitting by the herb store. His bright blue eyes looked at the ground as his paws quickly sorted herbs. To his right sat a large bundle of cob webs and more piles of herbs. Jayfeather.

Featherpaw tried to sit up but groaned as the pain hit her face and shoulders again.

"Your awake." Jayfeather's sightless blue eyes looked at her. "Sit still. I will get something to ease the pain." He got up and padded into the herb store. He came back out with a leaf. He set it by Featherpaw's nest. "Eat the seeds, it will help the pain."

Featherpaw reached over the side of the nest and licked up the two tiny black seeds. It hurt to move but she did it anyways. "W-What happened?" Her voice sounded rough when she talked.

"I don't know. Driftpaw dragged you into camp at dawn and you where bleeding to death. He refused to say anything." Jayfeather turned and padded back over to his herbs.

Then the memories came flooding back to her. She let out another grown as the picture of Soul flashed in her mind. She opened her mouth to say something but it the poppy seeds pulled her into a nightmarish sleep.

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. :)**


	12. Awake

**Tanks to you all for reading and reviewing. :)**

**Goldentail- Okay, I will try working on that.**

**Bluefeather20- Thank you for all the great reviews! :D**

Featherpaw woke in the morning. A steady stream of cold light lit the den. She was the only cat in the den but she could hear voices just outside. She did not bother to listen though.

Featherpaw winced as she sat up in a mossy nest in the medicine cat den. She felt sore and her head hurt a lot, but she would probably be fine. She licked a paw and then broght it over her ear. She froze, realilizing for the first time that she had cob webs on her. Panic came for a short moment but she pushed it away, knowing that the medicine cats would fix her. She slowly set down her paw on the moss.

Two cats suddenly rushed into the den, followed more slowly by another.

"Featherpaw, your finally awake!" The first cat, Mossflight gasped and rushed over to her. She started licking Featherpaw quickly.

Featherpaw pushed her away. "Yes, I'm awake!" Her voice sounded a little rough. She wondered how long she had been asleep for.

"Are you feeling okay?" Snowstep, her father, sniffed at Featherpaw worriedly. The third cat who had entered the den was now sitting down and watching silently, it was Redfur.

"Yes." Featherpaw sighed. "My head hurts though, and I am a little sore."

"Well that's expected." Redfur spoke up. "You looked pretty bad when Driftpaw carried you to camp."

"Do you remember what happened?" Snowstep asked. "Driftpaw wont tell anyone and he has been acting really jumpy lately."

Featherpaw looked at her paws. Should she tell them about Soul? She barely knew anything about that cat. "No." Featherpaw whispered. "Can I talk to Driftpaw?" She wanted to ask him about that she-cat he had been with, and why she wanted to know about the clans. And why she was with Driftpaw, how did they know each other? Questions popped into her head as she pictured Soul.

"If he will talk. He wont even answer Bramblestar." Mossflight murmured, sounding insure. She turned to Redfur "Is she aloud out of the den?"

"Yes but only for a little. If it becomes too much for her, bring her back." Redfur answered and then turned to his herbs. "Come back so I can change your cob webs soon." He spoke calmly but his eyes showed a hint of worry.

"I think I'll be fine." Featherpaw stood up, ignoring her aching muscles. She pushed past her parents and padded out of the den. She paused and blinked in the sun light.

The camp was busy, the dawn patroles had just gotten back, Squirrelflight organized the next patrols, kits where bouncing around, and a few apprentices cleaned out the elder's den.

Mossflight and Snowstep followed her out of the den.

"I'll be needed on patrol. See you two later." Snowstep turned and ran over to the cats who where gathered to hear what patroles they where on.

"I'll get you something to eat. Why don't you go talk to Whitepaw and Patchpaw? They are really worried about you. I am pretty sure they did not get any sleep last night after they saw what happened to you." Mossflight suggested in a soft tone.

"Good idea." Featherpaw mewed. Mossflight smiled and then headed for the fresh kill pile.

Featherpaw looked to the elders den where three apprentices worked but only talked together. The other one worked with an unreadable expression. Whitepaw, Patchpaw, and Driftpaw.

Featherpaw made her way over, ignoring a glance from a few of the warriors as she went by. She padded closer to them.

"Featherpaw!" Whitepaw gasped, the first to see her. He dropped some fresh moss on the ground and ran over to meet her.

Featherpaw purred as he pressed up against her.

"I was so worried!" Patchpaw joined in. She padded closer and sniffed at Featherpaw. "I saw you last night. I couldn't sleep afterwards." Her voice shook for a moment but it evened out afterwards.

Featherpaw purred at her littermates, glad to have cats who cared about her. "I'll be fine." She looked over at Driftpaw. Driftpaw looked at her with mixed expressions. Guilt, sadness, anger...

Driftpaw made eye contact with her but broke it a heart beat later. He pushed his way back into the elder's den to grab more of the dirty moss.

Featherpaw let out a sigh as he left.

"Driftpaw wont talk to anyone." Whitepaw told Featherpaw.

"Yea. He wont even talk to Bramblestar." Patchpaw added. "He has not said a word since he brought you back yesterday." She paused and looked Featherpaw is the eye. "What _happened_ last night?"

Featherpaw looked at her paws. She only wanted to talk to Driftpaw about it. She made a silent promise that she would get him alone and talk to him.

But before she could say anything Mossflight came over with a limp vole in her jaws.

"You must be starving." Mossflight mewed, setting down then vole at Featherpaw's paws.

Featherpaw looked at the prey and just then noticed how hungery she really was. "Thanks." She mewed then crouched down and started eating the prey. Within minutes it was gone and she was licking her lips.

"You know, the whole clan has been talking about you?" Whitepaw asked, sitting down at her side.

"I'm not surprised." Featherpaw mewed, watching the camp. Cats talked and murmured to each other but they still casts a glances over at Featherpaw.

"How bad is it?" Featherpaw asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know Featherpaw, it has not healed yet." Mossflight answered her in her quited voice she always used while talking to her kits.

"How long untill it should be healed? Does Jayfeather or Redfur know?" Featherpaw asked again.

"Not yet." Patchpaw answered. "But they say you can't train with us yet. And you can only help around camp with simple tasks."

Featherpaw's paws worked restlessly on the ground under her. She did not want to be stuck in camp. It would only hold her back from being a warrior.

Featherpaw sighed and leaned against Mossflight. Mossflight started to groom her silently. Whitepaw and Patchpaw went back to work with cleaning out the elders den and.

At soon Mossflight had to go on patrol so Featherpaw went to the medicine cats den to get her new cob webs.

**Okay, this was kind of a boring chapter but oh well. Tell me what you think. :)**


	13. Talking

**I don't think I even need to say it any more but I shall anyways: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. :)**

**Creekfur- That was actually a mistake. :P It is fixed now. I ment Snowstep.**

**Bluefeather20- No, Spark is Mossflight's father and Snowstep is Mossflight's mate. So then Snowstep and Mossflight had Patchpaw, Whitepaw, and Featherpaw.**

Featherpaw sat still as Redfur took off her cobwebs carefully. It has been five days since she had gotten hurt by Soul. She had mostly stayed in camp and helped around with easier tasks -like cleaning out dens, watching the kits, or helping with sorting herbs -because Redfur said that she can't train yet. Driftpaw still wouldn't talk to anyone and tries to get away from Featherpaw as often he can.

"I think you could go back to training tomorrow." Redfur mewed as he set the cobwebs to the side. "It is looking much better, Featherpaw. You don't need the cob webs anymore."

"Thank you." Featherpaw dipped her head to him and stood up.

"If it starts to hurt again, come back." Redfur mewed.

"I will." Featherpaw promised and then left the medicine cat den. She had not seen how her face looked without the cobwebs since she had gotten hurt because most of the time she had them on.

Featherpaw looked at the sky, it was darkening quickly, turning night. Featherpaw turned and padded over to a puddle. She sat down at the edge and leaned over to see her reflection. What she saw surprised her.

Featherpaw froze, silently staring at what she is now. A few scars ran across her nose and on the side of her right eye was a long pink scar. Her shoulders had patches shorter fur from where the fur was ripped out and it had claw marks scored across them.

Featherpaw shook her head after a long moment. _It could be worse... _Featherpaw decided. She let out a sigh and took her eyes away from the small puddle.

Featherpaw walked away from it and entered the apprentice den. Smokepaw, Honeypaw, and Whitepaw already layed in there.

"Honeypaw, did you pass your test?" Smokepaw was asking Honeypaw. Both of them where almost ready to become warriors.

"Of course." Honeypaw yawned. "It was _too _easy." She licked a paw.

"Hey Featherpaw!" Whitepaw purred as Featherpaw layed down in a nest.

"Hi Whitepaw." Featherpaw said to her brother.

"Featherpaw, you should have seen it! Today I went on the dawn hunting patrol and a caught a _huge_ rabbit!" Whitepaw announced proudly, seeming to not even notice that Featherpaw had the cobwebs taken off. "It was my first rabbit."

Featherpaw put her head on her paws and flicked her ear to show that she was listening. Patchpaw then entered the den with Stripepaw and Windpaw behind her.

Stripepaw and Windpaw both flopped down in their nest and said nothing for once, must have been a long day for them. Patchpaw layed down next to Featherpaw.

"Hey, your cobwebs are off!" Patchpaw exclaimed happily. "Does that mean you can train with us again?" She asked excitedly, eyes twinkling.

"Yes." Featherpaw answered simply. She yawned tiredly.

"You look a lot better than you did just five days ago." Patchpaw mewed, sniffing at Featherpaw.

"Thanks." Featherpaw murmured. She added after a few seconds "I'm tired, can I go to sleep?"

"Alright." Patchpaw sighed and layed down.

After a moment of silence Featherpaw fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Featherpaw woke in the early morning. Driftpaw was already up and out of the den. That did not surprise Featherpaw one bit.

Featherpaw stood up and gave her pelt a few quick licks. She headed out of the den.

"Oh, Featherpaw, there you are." Seedfur mewed, quickly walking towards her. "I was just about to wake you. Redfur said that you would be okay to train, so I thought you may want to go on a hunting patrol today."

"Yea, I do." Featherpaw nodded. She had wanted to get out of camp for days.

"Great! Come, the patrol is waiting outside of camp." Seedfur turned and ran off, out of camp. Featherpaw purred and followed.

Featherpaw stopped at her mentor's side as they joined the small group of cats. It was Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, and Driftpaw. Driftpaw's gray tabby pelt prickled when he saw her, he quickly looked away.

Featherpaw felt a stab of pain. _Why wont you say anything? _She almost asked aloud, but held her tongue instead of saying anything.

"Alright, let's go." Bramblestar led the way through the forest and towards the Sky Oak. When they reached it he said "Lets split up."

Featherpaw saw this as an opportunity to talk to Driftpaw alone. "I'll go with Driftpaw." She offered.

"Okay. Seedfur, would you like to come with me and Squirrelflight?" Bramblestar asked the warrior.

"I'll be fine by myself." Seedfur responded.

"Lets meet back here when we all got enough prey." Bramblestar mewed. Seedfur nodded and padded away.

Featherpaw stood and padded along side Driftpaw in the opposite direction. When they where out of hearing range of the others Featherpaw stopped walking. Driftpaw stopped a heart beat later but still did not look at her, his blue eyes focussed straight ahead.

Featherpaw took a breath and then started. "Driftpaw, I'm sorry I was there. I-"

Driftpaw cut her off with a low growl, but he still did not look at her.

"Driftpaw..." Featherpaw sighed. "Why wont you talk to anyone?"

Driftpaw turned to look at her. He stared at her with a cold gaze. "What do you expect me to say? If I do talk all everyone does is ask what happened to you. What do I say about that? That you where spying on me and when you got caught my sister almoust killed you?" He demanded in a quick, furious voice. "That would just get me kicked out, them knowing that I still meet with Soul." He paused "I'm no mouse brain Featherpaw. Why don't you just stop bothering me and just forget about being friends? Obviously you can keep a secret, but if you can't trust me to just leave the camp then I can't trust you with anything."

Featherpaw felt another stab of pain. _Sister? So that is who she was. _Featherpaw realilized. Featherpaw turned away from him.

Driftpaw must have seen that flash of pain because he automatically put his tail on her shoulder. "Listen Featherpaw... I'm sorry I said that." He whispered.

Featherpaw pushed him away. "Lets just hunt so they don't get worried about us." She said in such an angry voice, she surprised herself. She turned and padded away from him.

**I like this chapter, even if it is short. :) Please review.**


	14. More Thinking

**Sorry if it is taking a little longer to update. I have been busy with school and I have been getting a little... bored... I may be working on other stories more then this one, but don't worry, this story will still go on.**

**Thank you for reading. :)**

Featherpaw sat alone under the shealter of a tree. Rain softly fell to the ground and the water gently moved against the shore of the lake in front of her. An almoust half moon shone high in the sky with all the stars as she stared out over the lake.

She slowly layed down and tucked her paws under her as she stared across the lake. Around her it was peaceful and quite but in her head it was filled with thoughts and questions that kept coming.

His sister, Soul -that evil and mean cat- was his _sister_? No wonder he always changed the subject or shuddered when a cat asked him about his past. Living with a cat like that would be horibal! ... But then why would he still go to see her? He honestly couldn't care for that fox-hearted she-cat.

"Featherpaw?" A quite voice called. Featherpaw would that voice anywhere, it was her sister.

Featherpaw slowly turned her head to look at her. She said nothing as Patchpaw layed down at her side.

"Are you okay?" Patchpaw whispered, as if it was too quite to talk normal.

Featherpaw turned to look at the lake again. "Why are you here?" She avoided the question by asking another.

"Because you have been gone all day." Patchpaw answered. The was true, right away after the patrol came back to camp, she set down her prey and left. "Mossflight and Snowstep are worried for you, you know. And I was too."

Featherpaw simply nodded.

"Something is bothering you, what is it?" Featherpaw felt Patchpaw's eyes watching her carefully.

"It's nothing." Featherpaw looked at the ground in front of her. "You don't want to get involved."

"I want to if it is bugging you." Patchpaw replyed. "Are you in trouble?"

Featherpaw shook her head slowly, because she did not even know. Would Soul come for her? Will this lead to problems later?

"Well, will you come back to camp with me?" Patchpaw asked softly.

Featherpaw stood. "Fine." She sighed. Featherpaw followed her sister in the silent forest untill they reached camp.

She let Patchpaw lead the way to the apprentice den. Featherpaw didn't look at any apprentice as she layed down next to Whitepaw.

Featherpaw soon fell into a rough sleep.

* * *

Featherpaw woke in the late morning. She was glad to be the only cat still in the den. Featherpaw quickly groomed her fur and then stepped out of the den.

"Featherpaw!" A tom's voice called.

Featherpaw turned to see her brother running over to her. "Hi Whitepaw." She mumbled.

"Have you heard yet?" Whitepaw asked as he reached her, eyes excited and tail lashing.

"Heard what?" Featherpaw asked, not in the mood for her brother's bragging. Half the time he talks it is all about how good he is, but Featherpaw still listened.

"Oh, you haven't?" Whitepaw tipped his head to the side, then shook it. "We have been finding rogue sents over the border. And when the dawn patrol was out they talked to a Shadowclan patrol and apparently they are having the same problem."

Featherpaw felt a flash a fear, but pushed it away. "It could just be a loner or a curious Kittypet, right?" She was half trying to calm herself by saying that, and half saying it to her brother.

"No. I don't think so." Whitepaw mewed. "The patrol said that they smelled at least three or four different cats." He went on quickly "If I find one of those cats, I will rip them to shreds! I learned this awesome battle move yesterday, and I would use it on them. Want to see it?" His eyes sparkled excitedly at the end.

"No... Not now Whitepaw." Featherpaw mewed, knowing that is she would say yes then he would just show her more and more.

"Oh okay. Later then?" Whitepaw asked.

"Yea, sure." Featherpaw agreed then changed the subject. "Have you seen Seedfur?"

"Seedfur..." Whitepaw whispered softly, turning in a circle to scan the camp. "Over there!" He nodded in the direction of thr medicine cat den.

"What is she doing over there?" Featherpaw asked, seeing Seedfur exit the medicine cat den. Whitepaw just shrugged.

"Well, see you later Whitepaw." Featherpaw murmured and then walked over to Seedfur.

"Hey Featherpaw." Seedfur greeted chearfully.

"Hi Seedfur." Featherpaw said to her mentor. "Why are you so happy today?" She smiled slightly as she saw her mentor, eyes bright and tail twitching happily.

"I'm going to be having Molepelt's kits!" Seedfur purred then her voice dropped down lowed. "But don't tell Molepelt okay? I don't want him to know yet."

"Okay." Featherpaw agreed. She started to wonder who her new mentor would be once Seedfur is in the nursery. "How long until you move to the nursery?"

Seedfur shrugged, "A while, I know that. A moon or two?" She guessed.

"So what are we doing today?" Featherpaw changed the subject.

"Fighting." Seedfur answered. "Come on, lets go." She led the way out of camp.

**Sorry for the short chapter, and sorry if it is boring. It should start speeding up soon.**


	15. Panther

**Hey everyone. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Bluefeather20- *nodds* I see that... XD**

Featherpaw jumped over a mossy log that ran through the trail. Beside her was Whitepaw, on the other side was Driftpaw. Now it was her turn to stay silent, she said nothing to Driftpaw, and he was the one feeling bad instead.

In front of them where Seedfur and Berrynose, Whitepaw's mentor. Bramblestar wasn't there because he was on a different patrol, checking out a fox scent at the Windclan border.

"Hey Featherpaw." Whitepaw started as they walked on.

"Yea?" Featherpaw turned her head to look at her brother.

"I bet I can catch more prey then you." Whitepaw mewed with a smile.

"We'll see about that." Featherpaw purred. She knew that Whitepaw had always been better at hunting then her. "Well, I bet I can beat you in fighting."

"Just because you beat me once doesn't mean you can again! Me and Berrynose, we have been practicing the Upright Lock!" Whitepaw puffed out his chest proudly. "Isn't that right Berrynose?"

Berrynose walked on, still chatting with Seedfur.

Whitepaw sighed then turned back to Featherpaw. "I can show you it!"

"This is a _hunting patrol _Whitepaw. Not a time for showing off battle moves." Featherpaw reminded him gently.

"Oh yea. Are we almost there?" Whitepaw asked no one.

"We are here." Berrynose said, looking back at his apprentice.

"Finally!" Whitepaw exclaimed as they all stopped walking. He sniffed the air for prey.

Featherpaw rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to sent for some prey, but stopped when she scented another cat, out of the clan.

"Hmm. Sees like some rogues have came for some trouble." Seedfur mewed, smelling it as well.

"It leads this way." Berrynose took lead of the group. He led the way through the forest. As they rounded a bush the cats came into sight.

There was four cats. A tall, skinny black she-cat with one white front paw, and icy blue eyes. A red tabby tom with amber eyes and multiple scars on his face and a stubby tail. A light gray tom with green eyes and a large scar across his face. And a small white she-cat with a purple collar around her neck and amber eyes, she was only six moons by the looks of it.

"Who are you and what are you doing on our territory?" Berrynose demanded.

The white she-cat jumped, and they all turned around.

The the skinny black cat with a white paw she-cat glared at them, looking at each cat. Suddenly she gasped a few seconds after stareing at them. "Drift!" She ran forward.

Seedfur blocked her path, snarling. But before she could say anything, Driftpaw spoke first.

"Mom?" Driftpaw called, surprise showed clear in his voice.

"Move!" The she-cat snapped at Seedfur. "Let me see my son!"

"Get off our territory! He's with us now!" Seedfur growled.

"Nonsense!" The cat exclaimed. "Drift, come here! Now!" She yelled.

Featherpaw looked from the angery cat, to Driftpaw. Drift just stood there, staring at his mother emotionlessly.

"No." His voice cracked but he didn't seem to care.

"_No_?" The cat echoed angerily. She growled. "Drift, we are going home. Right now."

"No." Driftpaw said firmly this time.

Seedfur, who still stood between the who, said "He doesn't want to go. Leave our territory."

"You can't make me leave my kit!" The she-cat fumed. She suddenly leapt at Seedfur.

"Mom!" Driftpaw exclaimed, eyes growing wide.

Featherpaw hit hard against the ground as a cat knocked into her. It was the red tabby.

"Hey there, kit." The tom laughed, pinning her down easily. "Nice scars you got." He smiled, showing his yellow teeth. "Want some new ones?"

Featherpaw struggled under the tom. "No." She whispered, desperate not to let what Soul did to her happen again. She raked her back claws against his belly and he pushed away.

"Little piece of fox dung." The red tabby hissed. He leapt at her, making her fly into the air and land hard on the ground a few fox lenghts away.

Featherpaw quickly stood up and shook out her pelt. He leapt at her again, but this time she stepped to the side and lashed out at him. A wound apeared on his side and blood flowed as he landed clumsily.

Featherpaw batted at his with unsheathed claws, hitting his side and shoulders as he quickly turned towards her. Featherpaw ducked as he tried to claw at her face, then grabed his paw with her claws and unbalanced him.

The tom fell to the side and Featherpaw took the chance to claw at his belly again. The red cat got up and fled from her.

Featherpaw stood back and saw that the clan cats where actually beating the rogues.

Whitepaw was pinning down the white she-cat easily, as she was younger. Berrynose and Seedfur attacked the gray tom, fighting well together. But Driftpaw was off to the side, talking quickly and angrily to his mother.

"I don't want to leave!" Driftpaw protested loudly.

"You don't want to come home?" The black cat exclaimed. "Just imagine what will happen whenI tell your father. He will come here and kill any cat that stops him, you know it!"

"Just talk to Soul first! She can explain everything!" Driftpaw promised her. "I promise she will." Featherpaw held back a shudder at Soul's name.

"Panther, we got to go!" the gray cat limped over. "Now. Snow and Red have already fled."

Featherpaw turned to see that Whitepaw sat to the side, watching Driftpaw and the other two cats hostility. Seedfur and Berrynose waited silently.

The black and white she-cat stood there, staring at Driftpaw with confused eyes. "Alright." She sighed and then pressed her muzzle to Driftpaw's fur. "Just be careful." She turned and padded away, the gray tom limping after her.

Driftpaw stared after her.

"Come on, lets go back to camp." Seedfur spoke up after a moment of silence.

They all headed back to camp.

**Sorry if this ia a little short, and not as good as the others... Anyways, tell me how it was.**


End file.
